Shinki
by Hiki Kanata
Summary: Banyak orang menyangka Shinki adalah anak Kankuro bila dilihat dari wajahnya yang dirias dan jurus pengendalian boneka yang dikuasainya. Tapi, muncul pendapat lain yang mengatakan kalau Shinki adalah anak Gaara saat anak itu menunjukkan kemampuannya menggunakan teknik Jiton untuk mengendalikan pasir besi. Lantas, siapa orangtua Shinki yang sebenarnya? Spoiler!


**_Shinki_**

.

.

.

 ** _Summary :_** Banyak orang menyangka Shinki adalah anak Kankuro bila dilihat dari wajahnya yang dirias dan jurus pengendalian boneka yang dikuasainya. Tapi, muncul pendapat lain yang mengatakan kalau Shinki adalah anak Gaara saat anak itu menunjukkan kemampuannya menggunakan teknik Jiton untuk mengendalikan pasir besi. Lantas, siapa orangtua Shinki yang sebenarnya?

 ** _Disclaimer :_** All characters belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto** and **Ukyou Kodachi**. I own nothing except the plot :)

 ** _A/N :_** Hanya sekedar spekulasi pribadi saya tentang latar belakang Shinki, genin imut dan lucu dari desa Suna yang bikin saya gak bisa tidur akhir-akhir ini XD Kebenaran yang sejati hanya dimiliki sang creator, Kishimoto-sensei yang semoga aja gak lama-lama mengungkapkan fakta tentang Shinki :)

Saya juga memasukkan nama Kodachi-sensei karena fic ini sedikit banyak terinspirasi dari Gaara Hiden (Gaara menggunakan teknik Jiton hanya di novel Gaara Hiden) Yap! Enjoy reading minna-san :)

 ** _Warning :_** Alur cepet, gaje, rada OOC, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.

* * *

.

.

.

Kala itu sudah menjelang senja. Rona jingga kemerahan menghiasi langit Sunagakure, menghasilkan pemandangan menakjubkan seperti hamparan padang pasir maha luas tak berujung. Seandainya kau berada di wilayah lain mungkin pemandangan langit Suna sore itu akan terlihat sangat indah menurutmu. Tapi bagi para penduduk Sunagakure, pemandangan itu bukanlah sebuah hal yang luar biasa.

Namun, seorang pemuda berperawakan tak terlalu tinggi tampak memandangi langit Suna dari balkon paling tinggi di gedung Kazekage. Balkon itu tidak bisa dimasuki sembarang orang, tapi pemuda itu sering berada di balkon itu yang mana dari ketinggian tempatnya berada, dia bisa mengamati keadaan desa secara menyeluruh. Dia cukup sering melakukan hal itu karena dia adalah Kazekage.

Semua bangunan di Sunagakure tampak hampir sama, kecuali bila diukur dari ketinggiannya. Bangunan seperti rumah sakit biasanya memiliki lantai yang lebih banyak ketimbang bangunan lain.

Namun, tidak ada perbedaan yang terlalu mencolok antara bangunan satu dengan lainnya. Semuanya hampir serupa. Tidak terlalu terkesan mewah, tapi tak bisa dikatakan jelek juga karena semuanya terawat dengan baik.

Rata-rata penduduk desa Suna tak terlalu tertarik dengan kemewahan. Insting bertahan hidup mereka lebih mendominasi daripada insting untuk memperkaya diri. Bagi mereka, bisa bertahan hidup dengan kondisi alam Sunagakure yang keras yang hampir tak memungkinkan bagi mahluk hidup untuk bertahan hidup disana, sudah merupakan anugerah. Tentu saja itu karena Sunagakure terletak ditengah-tengah padang pasir.

Pasir. Hanya hamparan pasir yang terlihat sejauh mata memandang. Gaara menengadahkan kepalanya keatas dan dia melihat pemandangan yang sama. Langit pun berwarna seperti pasir. Sebagian besar bangunan di Sunagakure pun memiliki warna seperti pasir bahkan terbuat dari pasir yang diolah dan dibentuk sedemikian rupa.

Hanya sebuah kebetulan, rambutnya tidak berwarna seperti pasir. Meskipun dalam hati, Gaara pernah berharap dia mewarisi warna rambut sang ibu yang berwarna seperti pasir yang berkilauan dibawah sinar matahari.

"Sudah kuduga kau ada disini." sebuah suara terdengar dari belakang Gaara. Suara yang sudah sangat familiar baginya, sehingga seharusnya ia tidak merasa perlu untuk menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat sang pembicara. Biasanya Gaara akan tetap pada posisinya bila orang lain yang menegurnya seperti itu. Tapi Gaara membalikkan badannya untuk bertatap muka dengan si pemilik suara.

"Ada apa, Kak?" suaranya terdengar tegas tapi juga sopan saat dia bertanya pada kakaknya, Kankuro. Walaupun Gaara mengalami masa kecil yang cukup sulit tapi kakak-kakaknya dan juga pamannya selalu mengajarkannya bagaimana bersikap yang baik dan benar dengan orang yang lebih tua. Tak peduli apapun jabatan dan pekerjaan mereka, sudah selayaknya yang lebih muda menghormati yang lebih tua.

Sebagai Kazekage, Gaara sadar betul akan hal itu. Setiap gerak-geriknya akan mengundang reaksi dari banyak kalangan. Dari masyarakat politik dan para tetua, dan tentu saja, dari penduduk Sunagakure sendiri.

Bersikap baik dan benar adalah kewajibannya. Meskipun pada kenyataannya, tidak ada manusia yang sempurna. Tapi Gaara selalu berpendapat bahwa tidak perlu menjadi sempurna kalau ingin bersikap dan berbuat baik.

"Data semua genin yang dipromosikan untuk mengikuti ujian chunnin sudah kuletakkan di mejamu." jawab Kankuro tanpa basa basi. Gaara menatapnya sejenak. Kankuro sama sekali belum berubah. Mungkin diantara _Sand Siblings_ , hanya Kankuro yang tidak menunjukkan perubahan yang terlalu mencolok.

Dia masih mengenakan pakaian khasnya, dengan tudung kepala yang sekarang semakin jarang ia tanggalkan. Pola riasan diwajahnya memang cenderung berubah dari waktu ke waktu. Seandainya Kankuro tidak merias wajahnya, dia akan terlihat persis seperti mendiang ayah mereka, dengan garis-garis wajah dan warna rambut yang sama dengan Kazekage keempat. Karena hal itu, beberapa petinggi Sunagakure berpendapat kalau Kankuro lebih layak menjadi Kazekage daripada Gaara.

"Mari kita lihat." kata Gaara seraya bertolak masuk kembali ke kantornya diikuti Kankuro.

.

.

.

Ujian chunnin akan diadakan beberapa minggu lagi di desa Konoha. Setiap desa disarankan untuk mengirim genin-genin mereka untuk mengikuti ujian peningkatan level tersebut. Gaara teringat kembali ketika ia dan kakak-kakaknya mengikuti ujian chunnin pertama kali di Konoha.

Saat itulah, ia bertemu dengan sahabat baiknya, Naruto, yang telah mengajarkan banyak hal kepadanya. Sekarang, setelah bertahun-tahun, Gaara akan kembali mengunjungi Konoha saat ujian chunnin sebagai Kazekage dan Naruto sebagai Hokage.

Pandangannya teralih pada sebuah bingkai foto dimejanya. Bingkainya sangat sederhana tapi Gaara tak peduli tentang itu karena foto didalamnya jauh lebih berharga karena itu merupakan foto favoritnya. Foto seluruh keluarganya.

Foto dirinya bersama Kankuro, Temari, kakak iparnya, Shikamaru dan keponakan yang paling ia sayangi, Shikadai. Shikadai masih berusia enam tahun di foto itu. Dan tahun ini, anak itu akan mengikuti ujian chunnin. Waktu memang berjalan begitu cepat.

Gaara mulai tak sabar ingin secepatnya menghadiri ujian chunnin di Konoha. Melihat calon-calon shinobi muda menunjukkan kemampuan mereka. Mereka adalah harapan baru bagi dunia shinobi. Ujian chunnin bukan untuk menunjukkan siapakah yang terhebat. Tapi merupakan ajang untuk mengasah kemampuan.

Menunjukkan kepada yang gagal kalau mereka harus berlatih lebih giat lagi dan menunjukkan kepada yang lulus kalau ujian itu hanyalah skala kecil dari misi shinobi yang sesungguhnya sehingga pantang bagi mereka untuk menyombongkan diri atau bersantai.

Gaara memilah-milah dokumen di tangannya, membacanya dengan seksama, kemudian membaginya menjadi dua tumpukan. Tumpukan sebelah kiri untuk para genin yang tidak lolos dalam seleksinya, sementara tumpukan yang lain merupakan genin-genin yang disetujui olehnya untuk mengikuti ujian chunnin.

Gaara mempunyai penilaiannya sendiri dan sebagai Kazekage, keputusannya adalah absolut. Kankuro tidak akan mempertanyakan keputusannya karena sedikit banyak penilaiannya pun hampir sama dengan sang adik. Tiba-tiba Gaara terhenti pada satu dokumen. Kankuro memperhatikan kalau Gaara membaca dokumen itu lebih lama daripada yang lain.

"Shinki." sebuah nama meluncur dari mulut sang Kazekage. Ahh. Ternyata dia, batin Kankuro. Dia tidak begitu heran kalau Gaara tertarik pada anak itu. Gaara memandang kakaknya. Dia tak mengatakan apapun, tapi tatapan apakah-kau-mengetahui-tentang-anak-ini? sudah menyiratkan kalau Gaara tengah menanyakannya pada Kankuro.

"Dia anak yang berbakat." hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan Kankuro tentang Shinki. Perhatian Gaara kembali terfokus pada data tentang Shinki yang dipegangnya. Usia anak itu sebaya dengan Shikadai. Dia menggunakan riasan wajah seperti kakaknya, tapi berpola seperti huruf E berwarna merah dengan celak mata berwarna hitam yang mengelilingi matanya. Anehnya, anak itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

Gaara tak terkejut kalau Shinki adalah seorang pengendali boneka seperti kakaknya. Namun, yang menarik perhatian sang Kazekage adalah karena Shinki ternyata juga seorang pengguna teknik _kekkei genkai_ Jiton atau teknik elemen magnet yang jarang dikuasai shinobi-shinobi lain pada umumnya meskipun teknik itu cukup familiar bagi Gaara.

"Pasir besi…" Gaara bergumam, dia menoleh lagi kearah Kankuro yang kali ini dibalas dengan anggukan pelan. Gaara mengelus dagunya, memutar kembali ingatannya tentang pasir besi yang dianggap sebagai senjata paling berbahaya di Sunagakure. Pasir besi bukanlah material umum yang bisa ditemukan di jazirah Sunagakure. Pasir besi berasal dari endapan gunung berapi dan tidak ada gunung api di Sunagakure.

"Pasir itu sudah dimilikinya sejak lahir. Begitulah menurut pengakuan orangtua yang mengadopsinya." Kankurou menjelaskan. Jadi, dia diadopsi, pikir Gaara. Pemuda itu membalik halaman dokumen dan mendapati nama klan Houki dalam daftar nama orangtua dan wali. Klan Houki? Kenapa aku tak terlalu terkejut yaa?! Gaara akhirnya menyadari kalau Shinki mirip dengan seseorang yang dikenalnya dari klan Houki.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan anak ini." Gaara memutuskan.

.

.

.

 ** _Keesokan paginya_**.

Shinki berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdebar-debar dalam perjalanannya menyusuri koridor-koridor di gedung Kazekage. Anak itu sedikit terkejut ketika memasuki gedung Kazekage untuk pertama kalinya. Shinki hanya tak menyangka gedung yang merupakan kantor pusat pemerintahan Sunagakure itu ternyata biasa saja. Tidak terlihat mewah sama sekali.

Beberapa shinobi berseragam jounin menatapnya dengan pandangan tak mengenakkan karena berkeliaran seorang diri tanpa ditemani jounin pendamping. Tapi Shinki tak mau ambil pusing. Dia mendapat kabar dari Kankuro-sama untuk datang ke gedung Kazekage. Shinki bertanya-tanya kenapa gurunya menyuruhnya datang ke gedung pusat pemerintahan itu.

Shinki menyampaikan maksud kedatangannya pada seorang jounin yang berjaga didepan kantor Kazekage. Resepsionis di lantai dasar mengatakan kalau Kankuro sedang berada di ruangan Kazekage, makanya bocah itu langsung bertolak ke lantai paling atas gedung itu menuju ruangan sang pemimpin desa. Tak lama kemudian, jounin itu keluar dari ruangan Kazekage dan menyuruh Shinki masuk kedalam.

"Selamat pagi, Kazekage-sama, Kankuro-sama. Saya adalah Shinki." Shinki menyapa kedua pejabat penting desanya dengan sikap hormat dan sopan. Pertama kalinya bagi Shinki melihat Kazekage dalam jarak sedekat itu. Dia hanya berdiri beberapa meter dari meja kerja sang Kazekage dimana pemimpin desanya itu tengah duduk di kursinya dan Kankuro berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya.

Shinki bisa merasakan aura kepemimpinan dan kewibawaan yang begitu kuat terpancar dari pemimpin desanya itu. Dia sangat mengagumi sosok sang Kazekage yang sudah memimpin Suna sejak usianya masih sangat muda. Shinki bahkan berkeinginan untuk menjadi Kazekage karena Gaara, tapi mengingat dia tak memiliki hubungan darah dengan klan Kazekage, Shinki harus mengubur asanya dalam-dalam.

Anak itu berusaha bersikap tenang saat Kazekage memandangnya dengan tatapan menelisik seolah tengah mempelajari tubuhnya. Gaara memang sedang mengamati lapisan pasir besi berwarna hitam pekat yang mengelilingi tubuh Shinki layaknya sebuah mantel. Anak ini pasti membutuhkan cakra yang besar untuk membuat perisai dari pesir besi itu, pikir Gaara. Keduanya bertatapan cukup lama, seolah sedang berkomunikasi melalui telepati.

"Selamat pagi, Shinki. Kau datang tepat waktu." senyum Kankuro mencairkan ketegangan tipis yang tiba-tiba tercipta diantara Gaara dan Shinki. Dalam hati, Kankuro tersenyum melihat Gaara dan Shinki yang saling bertatapan seperti itu. Entah mengapa dia seperti melihat Shikadai dan Shikamaru dalam diri keduanya. Hanya saja, Shinki sama sekali tidak mirip dengan Gaara.

Kankuro pertama kali bertemu Shinki saat dia menjadi genin dan mendapat misi pertamanya. Kazekage mempercayakan urusan para shinobi muda pada Kankuro jadi pemuda itu lebih mengetahui perkembangan para generasi muda Sunagakure. Shinki merupakan anak yang berbakat. Kemampuannya mengendalikan boneka sudah cukup bagus meski usianya masih muda, hampir seperti dirinya dan Sasori.

"Ikut aku." Gaara memberi instruksi pada Shinki, lantas bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan beranjak menuju balkon kantornya.

.

.

.

Ketiganya sudah berada di balkon. Gaara memerintahkan Shinki untuk mengambil jarak beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Shinki langsung paham kalau Kazekage tidak berniat berbicara dengannya dengan jarak sejauh itu. Maka hanya tinggal satu kemungkinan. Kazekage ingin bertarung dengannya. Tapi untuk apa? Belum sempat Shinki memikirkan alasan sang Kazekage, tiba-tiba Gaara menyerangnya dengan belati-belati tajam yang terbuat dari pasirnya.

Pasir besi yang mengelilingi Shinki secara reflek melindungi anak itu dan menangkis semua belati pasir milik Gaara. Shinki sangat terkejut ketika Kazekage tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Kenapa dia menyerangku? Apakah dia ingin mengujiku? Shinki menoleh sejenak kearah Kankuro yang tampak tenang melihat hal itu. Bahkan bagi Shinki, gurunya itu terlihat seperti seorang pengawas ujian.

"Bertarunglah denganku, Shinki." ucapan Gaara terdengar tenang. Nada bicara Gaara berbeda dengan Kankuro saat gurunya itu memintanya untuk bertarung melawannya untuk menguji kemampuannya mengendalikan boneka.

Suara Gaara terdengar tenang namun juga menghangatkan seperti seorang ayah yang sedang mengajari putranya. Setidaknya begitulah menurut Shinki meski ia tak pernah tahu seperti apa sosok seorang ayah karena Shinki dibesarkan oleh klan Houki yang didominasi oleh kaum wanita.

Gaara kembali mengendalikan pasirnya melawan Shinki. Kali ini dia memanipulasi pasirnya menjadi sebilah pedang dan melawan Shinki dalam jarak dekat. Shinki mengeluarkan boneka tengkorak dari dalam mantel pasirnya.

"Jiton! Satetsu Kaihou!" Shinki menggunakan teknik pengendalian Jiton dengan memanipulasi pasirnya menjadi jarum-jarum raksasa dan menjadikan bonekanya sebagai bidal. Bonekanya yang telah diselimuti jarum-jarum dari pasir besi tersebut berputar dan menyerang Kazekage sementara Shinki mengendalikannya dari jarak yang cukup jauh. Anak itu tak mau mengambil resiko berada terlalu dekat dengan Kazekage yang sedang memegang pedang pasir yang mematikan.

"Anak pintar!" Gaara dan Kankurou berpikiran sama. Gaara cukup kewalahan menghadapi boneka tengkorak milik Shinki yang menggunakan Jiton dan pasir besi. Dia harus menepis serangan yang dilancarkan boneka itu dengan jarum-jarum raksasa yang bercabang sekaligus menghindarkan dirinya terkena jarum-jarum pasir besi itu karena apabila tubuhnya terkena serangan itu maka tubuhnya akan memiliki sifat ferromagnetik yang akan membawanya kedalam situasi yang tidak menguntungkan.

Namun, Shinki bukanlah satu-satunya pengguna teknik Jiton. Gaara juga menguasai teknik Jiton yang diwarisinya dari sang ayah. Dia belum pernah menggunakannya lagi sejak pertarungannya melawan Shizegane dari klan Houki.

Sejujurnya, Gaara ingin melatih teknik itu walaupun Jiton bukan merupakan teknik andalannya. Dia sangat senang mengetahui ada shinobi lain dari desanya yang menguasai teknik Jiton, makanya ia ingin bertarung dengannya meski levelnya masih genin.

"Jiton! Sabaku Shigure!" Gaara menggunakan teknik Jiton untuk memanipulasi pasirnya menjadi peluru-peluru pasir dan menyerang Shinki dan bonekanya secara membabi-buta. Pasir besi yang tadi melapisi boneka tengkorak Shinki langsung berpindah membentuk perisai pada tubuh anak itu untuk melindunginya dari serangan peluru pasir Gaara. Pasir besi itu seperti memiliki pikiran sendiri, sama seperti pasir Gaara yang akan aktif dengan sendirinya bila sang Kazekage dalam keadaan bahaya.

Kankuro tersenyum senang. Entah kenapa dalam hatinya dia merasa bangga melihat Shinki, seolah anak itu putranya sendiri atau keluarganya sendiri. Shinki tak hanya pandai mengendalikan boneka seperti dirinya. Tapi dia mampu menggunakan teknik Jiton dan memadukannya dengan boneka dan pasir besinya. Shinki mengingatkannya pada Gaara ketika adiknya itu masih berusia seperti Shinki.

"Sudah cukup. Kau akan diikutsertakan dalam ujian chunnin di Konoha." ujar Gaara saat Shinki sudah dalam keadaan terdesak karena anak itu menggunakan banyak cakra untuk mengendalikan pasir besi dan bonekanya yang membuat tubuhnya kelelahan.

Gaara mengulurkan tangannya pada Shinki untuk membantunya berdiri. Anak itu menyambut uluran tangan Gaara. Pasir-pasir mereka kembali pada mode pertahanan normal. Pasir Gaara kembali kedalam kendinya, sementara pasir hitam Shinki membungkus tubuh anak itu bak mantel.

"Terima kasih, Kazekage-sama."

.

.

.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Kankuro tak sabar ingin menanyakan pendapat Gaara tentang Shinki setelah anak itu meninggalkan ruangan Kazekage. Sebenarnya Gaara sudah menandatangani surat rekomendasi Shinki untuk mengikuti ujian chunnin sebelum dia memutuskan untuk bertarung dengan anak itu. Gaara hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu dari Shinki.

"Dia akan menjadi shinobi yang hebat." Gaara terdengar tenang seperti biasa tapi Kankuro bisa melihat rasa bangga yang terlihat jelas diwajahnya. Tentu saja Gaara merasa bangga, mengetahui shinobi muda yang memiliki kemampuan unik dan etika yang baik seperti Shinki terlahir di Sunagakure. Sebuah senyum merekah di wajah marmernya.

"Mungkinkah dia memiliki hubungan darah dengan Sandaime Kazekage?" Gaara berubah serius. Shinki memang memiliki bakat yang unik. Teknik Jiton dan manipulasi pasir besi, kemampuan yang sama persis dengan kemampuan Kazekage ketiga yang disebut-sebut sebagai Kazekage terkuat dan paling ditakuti karena menguasai jurus itu.

Kazekage ketiga sudah terbunuh bertahun-tahun yang lalu, tidak mungkin Shinki mempelajari jurus itu dari sang Kazekage. Dan meski Jiton tidak diwarisi melalui hubungan darah tapi semua shinobi Sunagakure yang menguasai teknik itu adalah Kazekage, termasuk ayahnya dan dirinya.

Beragam spekulasi memenuhi pikiran sang Kazekage muda. Mungkinkah Shinki memang memiliki hubungan darah dengan Kazekage ketiga? Atau mungkin dengan ayahnya? Ahh! Rasanya mustahil! Tapi Gaara tak ingin menutup kemungkinan soal itu.

"Kemampuannya memang mirip dengan Sandaime Kazekage, tapi jangan lupakan tentang pengendalian boneka yang dikuasainya dengan baik. Anak itu menggabungkan teknik Jiton dengan pasir besi dan menggunakan bonekanya sekaligus. Seperti Sasori." Kankuro mengungkapkan pendapatnya.

Dia teringat perkataan nenek Chiyo tentang teknik Jiton dan pasir besi yang dikombinasikan dengan pengendalian boneka yang dianggap sebagai teknik paling menakutkan di Sunagakure.

Sasori menggunakan teknik itu ketika dia menyerang Sakura dan Nenek Chiyo menggunakan boneka Kazekage ketiga. Dan baru saja tadi dia menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri teknik itu dikuasai dengan baik oleh Shinki.

Perasaan Gaara menjadi tak enak setiap kali mengingat kejadian itu. Mengingat kematiannya sendiri. Sasori merupakan salah satu shinobi terhebat yang dimiliki Sunagakure. Kalau saja dia tidak mengambil jalan yang salah dan menyimpang, mungkin dia yang akan menjadi Kazekage, bukan dirinya. Gaara berpikir kalau Sasori sedikit mirip dengannya. Sama-sama kesepian. Sama-sama ingin dicintai.

Latar belakang Shinki yang tidak jelas lah yang paling menguras pikiran Gaara. Dia yakin anak itu pun merasa kesepian dan haus akan kasih sayang seperti Sasori dan dirinya dahulu. Dan dengan kemampuan natural sehebat itu, besar kemungkinan ia akan mengikuti jejak Sasori dan mengkhianati desa kalau tidak ada yang membimbingnya. Gaara tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Tidak saat ia memegang tanggung jawab sebagai Kazekage yang harus melindungi seluruh penduduk desa Suna.

"Mulai saat ini, dia akan berada dalam pengawasanku." Kankuro tersenyum mendengar keputusan Gaara. Rencananya berhasil.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 ** _A/N :_** Fic ini terinspirasi dari berbagai spoiler tentang Shinki yang ngambrak di tumblr. Dari mulai anak Kankuro sampe anak Gaara. Awalnya saya juga berpendapat kalo Shinki mungkin anak Kankuro karna dia memakai riasan wajah dan mengendalikan boneka.

Tapi ada spoiler yang bilang kalo mungkin aja dia anak Gaara karena dia menguasai Jiton dan huruf 'E' di pola riasannya sama dengan pola di kendi pasir Gaara. Saya sih oke-oke aja kalo seandainya Shinki ternyata beneran anak Gaara. Pokoknya saya menyerahkan semua keputusan pada Kishimoto-sensei aja deh :D

Spoiler lain juga mengatakan kalo Shinki berasal dari klan yang dekat dengan Negara Api (gak jelas juga antara Negara Api atau Konohagakure) jadi saya memasukkan klan Houki :)

Satetsu Kaihou merupakan jutsu Sandaime Kazekage dan jutsu Gaara di fic ini terinspirasi dari jutsu Kazekage ketiga juga tapi Satetsu (pasir besi) saya ganti dengan Sabaku (pasir) Mengenai pasir besi, saya memakai pendekatan riil, karena SDA pasir besi banyak ditemukan di daerah yang memiliki gunung berapi seperti Indonesia :)

Shinki mungkin lebih cocok jadi keturunan Kazekage ketiga karena Jiton dan Satetsu yang dikuasainya. Saya lebih seneng berpendapat seandainya Kishimoto-sensei gak menjadikan Shinki sebagai keturunan Kazekage keempat, at least Gaara dan Kankuro yang menjadi gurunya. Hehehe. Sekian cuap-cuap gak penting dari saya. Feel free to critic and review minna-san. Thanks :)


End file.
